Steal my heart
by Selenaswift3737
Summary: Todo comienza con una mirada, una sonrisa y un tierno sonrojamiento, para que el robe tu corazón, Katniss es novia de Gale, y el la engaña por ser anti femenina. Peeta escucha a alguien cantar una noche, ve a Katniss cantar, entonces desde ahí se enamora de ella.
1. Chapter 1

¡Por fin hoy es viernes!

Mañana podre pasarme todo el día con Prim, también podre ir con ella al Quemador a comer. Solo tengo que esperar un poco más para que sea sábado, pero por mientras estoy en la escuela, solo cinco minutos más para salir, doy una rápida mirada al salón y veo a mis compañeros poniendo atención, y regreso mi mirada al frente donde mi profesor de historia el señor Haymitch habla sobre la peste bubónica, el profesor Haymitch es un poco gruñón pero me cae bien.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente cuando toca la campana indicando que las clases han finalizado, el profesor Haymitch nos desea un feliz fin de semana, guardo mis cosas en la mochila, y como siempre soy la ultima en salir del aula.

Cuando salgo de la escuela, voy caminando a mi casa, volteo a ver al otro lado de la calle, y veo a un chico de espalda, es rubio y tal parece que es musculoso, una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de mis labios, el debe de ser lindo de frente, y seguí caminando hacia mi casa, y mientras seguía caminando me preguntaba como seria ese chico de frente, pero en qué demonios estoy pensado, mi teléfono me distrae de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno- contesto yo

-Hola soy Gale- contestaron del otro lado de la línea telefónica, era mi novio Gale.

-Ah, hola Gale-

-Te quería decir que no te fueras de donde estas, porque voy a acompañarte a casa-

-Oh bueno, estoy en la esquina de esa cafetería, ¿Si sabes cuál te digo verdad?-

-Sí, no te muevas estoy cerca- antes de que pudiera decirle algo el colgó, espere muy pocos minutos y llego Gale.

-Hola Katniss- me dijo Gale mientras que me daba un beso en la mejilla- vamos- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, el es muy lindo.

Empezamos a caminar por un rato, Gale es un lindo novio, ojos grises, pelo negro y lacio y tiene la piel aceitunada, es alto y corpulento, muy atractivo a decir verdad.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- dijo Gale, supongo que se aburrió de tanto silencio.

-Fue normal, pero no podía esperar para salir de ahí- le conteste sonriéndole.

-¿Aun vamos a vernos en el bosque el domingo?- pregunto él.

-Sí Gale, como no podría estar ahí- le conteste, y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa, se despidió de mi y se fue. Entre a mi casa y vi a Prim leyendo un libro.

-Hola Prim- le dije.

-Hola Katniss- me saludo ella, se levanto y me dio un abrazo, charlamos un rato, y luego yo subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, cuando llegue abrí la puerta de mi habitación y lance mi mochila al suelo y me tire en mi cama.

Me quede recostada un rato y luego escuche la puerta principal de la casa abrirse, estoy muy segura que era mi madre. Me levante y empecé a hacer la tarea, cuando la termine eran las diez en punto de la noche, era tarde y no había cenado aun.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido y baje las escaleras, fui hacia la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y agarre un yogurt, unas papas y un emparedado de jamón, cerré la puerta del refrigerador y me dirigí a mi cuarto, cuando llegue cerré la puerta con cuidado para que no hiciera ruidos. Estoy muy aliviada de que nadie me haya escuchado, pero quien me podría escuchar a estas horas además solo sería mi madre o Prim quienes me escucharían, pero me sentiría culpable si las despierto, me dedico a comer.

Cuando termine, me puse mi pijama y me metí bajo las sabanas y intente dormir. El último pensamiento que tuve antes de caer en un profundo sueño, fue la pregunta ¿Quién sería ese chico rubio?


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy es sábado por la mañana, y hay waffles para desayunar, es como cualquier sábado, cuando llegue a la cocina, Prim se está sirviendo otro waffle y mi madre está tomando café con la mirada perdida.

-Buenos días Katniss- dicen mi madre y Prim cuando me ven llegar a la cocina.

-Buenos días- les contesto.

Voy por un plato, me siento en la mesa y me sirvo mis waffles. Cuando terminamos, Prim y yo vamos cambiarnos para ir al bosque.

Ya en el bosque, caminamos y Prim ve a un conejo blanco y lo empezamos a seguir, no lo agarrábamos porque eso sería terminar con la diversión, y así seguimos por unos minutos, hasta que llegamos enfrente de un árbol y el conejo se metió en un hoyo que tenía el árbol y ¡PUF! se acabo el juego de seguir al conejo.

Enfrente de aquel árbol había un lago pequeño rodeado por pasto, Prim lo vio y corrió hacia él, yo la seguí y nos paramos enfrente del lago.

-Prim ¿no te quieres sentar un rato?- le pregunte.

-Si eso me gustaría- me contesto ella con una gran sonrisa.

Nos sentamos y charlamos un rato, sobre trivialidades, ella me contaba cosas y yo le contaba otras, después Prim sugirió caminar un poco y yo le dije que eso sería una gran idea.

Después de caminar nos dimos cuenta que estábamos cerca del Quemador, un mercado que se encuentra a un lado del bosque, cuando llegamos al Quemador le pregunte a Prim que si quería comer, y ella me contesto que quería un Hot dog. Caminamos a un puesto a pedirlos, porque obviamente yo también quería uno, después de pedirlos, pagarlos, nos sentamos en una mesa para comérnoslos a gusto.

Cuando nos acabamos el Hot dog, tenía ganas de una nieve así que le pregunte a Prim si quería una y ella me dijo que sí.

-Katniss ¿de qué sabor quieres tu nieve?- me pregunto Prim entusiasmada, ella iba a ir por las nieves.

-Hm… ¡de fresa!- le contesto alegremente.

-Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo- me dijo esto para dirigirse a el puesto de nieves.

Cuando se fue Prim, vi al mismo rubio de ayer, ¿Qué si como lo sé? Simple, el estaba volteado de espaldas y se veía igual que ayer solamente que estaba con otra ropa claro, y repente se volteo y lo pude ver de frente. Como había esperado el era más apuesto de frente, tenía su pelo desordenado, en ese momento el enfoco su mirada en mi y dejo de caminar, y se quedo ahí parado mirándome, así duro unos cuanto segundos, lo siguiente fue que, sin dejar de mirarme el estaba caminando hacia mí, cuando el rubio estaba a unas mesas llego Prim con mi nieve.

-Hey Katniss ya traje las nieves.

Pero yo no deje de mirar al rubio, que por cierto dejo de acercarse.

-¿Qué estás viendo Katniss?- pregunto Prim, para después voltear hacia donde estaba mirando.

El chico noto que Prim también lo veía, luego se sonrojo un poco y siguió caminando pero para otra dirección.

-Katniss ¿Quién era ese chico?- me pregunto Prim

-No lo sé- dije sonrojándome.

Prim no volvió a preguntar lo cual yo agradecí, mientras terminábamos nuestras nieves, Prim me contaba lo que paso el viernes y toda la semana en su escuela.

Cuando vi que el reloj apuntaba las 3:17 p.m. decidí que era momento de irnos, cuando llegamos a casa, Prim sugirió ver una película, prendimos la tele y buscamos un canal en donde pasaran una película, por fin encontramos uno en donde la película estaba comenzando.

La película trataba de que un chico y una chica se enamoraban, y pasan muchos sucesos que los orillan a terminar con su noviazgo, a lo último la chica muere, no fue un final feliz, pero fue un final, PrIm se decepciono mucho con la película, a mi solo me dio igual, después vimos una de terror, no me daba tanto miedo, pero hubo en momentos en los que daba saltitos en mi asiento.

Cuando acabo la película ya había oscurecido y eran las 9:00 p.m. ya era la hora de cenar, mi madre bajo de su cuarto cuando estábamos viendo la película de terror, nos preparo lasaña, cuando todas subimos a nuestras habitaciones, salí de mi cuarto, me dirigí a la cocina por agua, y volvi a mi cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

Salí al balcón y cerré las puertas, para después empezar a cantar mi canción favorita.

POV Peeta.

Iba caminando en la noche hacia mi casa, como era nuevo en este vecindario quería explorar, pero se me hiso un poco tarde, estoy muy seguro que cuando llegue a mi casa mi madre me regañara.

Empecé a escuchar una voz hermosa cantar, me dirigí hacia donde escuchaba la voz, hasta que llegue a una casa grande de dos pisos con una raja negra. Estaba a algunas casas de la mía. Volteaba para todas partes para ver para ver de dónde provenía la voz.

Hasta que vi a una chica con pelo castaño y ojos grises, luego recordé que esta chica era la misma que vi en el Quemador, veía como cantaba, enserio que tiene una voz hermosa, ella es perfecta, me quede ahí escuchando como ella cantaba y viéndola.

Entonces de pronto dejo de cantar, ella volteo a donde estaba yo y se me quedo viendo, y ella se sonrojo y sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa, y luego rápidamente se metió a su habitación supongo, y espere unos cuantos minutos a ver si volvía, pero no volvió así que yo volví a tomar camino a mi casa.

POV Katniss.

¿Qué asía ese chico viéndome? Y lo peor que era el mismo rubio, dios, ¿Por qué me late el corazón tan rápido? Demonios ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ese rubio?

Me acosté en mi cama, y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidí por fin dormirme.

Cuando desperté vi que eran las 11:00 a.m. y baje hacia la cocina, mama y Prim dejaron una nota diciendo que habían ido de compras, y para mi sorpresa no me dejaron desayuno, así que comí cereal, cuando termine lave mi plato y me fui a duchar y a cambiar para ver a Gale.

Me puse nada fuera de lo común, opte por unos jeans, una camisa manga larga roja y mis botas negras, voltee a ver la hora y vi que se me estaba haciendo tarde, así que salí de mi casa apresuradamente no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Cuando llegue al bosque, que por cierto queda cerca de mi casa, Gale estaba sonriendo ahí en nuestro punto de encuentro, yo le devolví la sonrisa y corrí hacia él y me abrazo.

-Hola linda- dijo esto en mi oreja para después soltarme.

-Hola Gale- dije esto con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

-Bueno, vamos Kat- me sonrió y me tendió su mano, la cual yo agarre al segundo.

Lo siguiente fue que caminamos y hablamos, y encontramos una banca en la cual Gale se sentó y yo acosté mi cabeza en su regazo y lo restante de mi cuerpo estaba también extendido sobre la banca, fue lindo, el me empezó a hablarme sobre lo que había pasado con él en la semana, mientras que pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

Cuando termino yo me dedique a mirarlo a los ojos durante unos pocos minutos.

-Y ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué paso contigo en la semana?- y me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, y otro pequeño en la boca.

Le empecé a contar, que el lunes llegue tarde a la escuela y que no me dejo entrar el maestro de la primera hora , el me miraba atento mientras le contaba todos los sucesos de mi semana, por supuesto no le dije sobre el chico rubio.

Le conté cuando Madge me dijo que un chico en la hora de receso le dijo que yo debía de tener un carácter fuerte, y que ella lo golpeo, Gale se rio de eso, después de haber terminado con todos los sucesos de mi semana, empezamos a hablar de todo y de nada.

Cuando menos pensamos ya era hora de volver a casa.

Cuando Gale me dejo enfrente de mi casa, el sonrió, me abrazo y me beso en los labios.

-Adiós Kat- dijo esto y me soltó bajos las escaleras de mi casa, y espero a que yo entrara para irse a su casa.

Cuando ya estaba adentro, me dirigí a la cocina, y vi a mi madre y a Prim cenado hamburguesas, fui y me senté y me serví una.

Terminamos, todas subimos, antes de meternos a nuestras respectivos cuartos, nos dimos las buenas noches.

Ya en mi cuarto, fui a bañarme, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama y me dormí.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Katniss

Me desperté gracias a mi despertador favorito… mi madre, en las mañanas no soy muy Buena con nadie, especialmente si son las 6:30 a.m.

Hice mi rutina, me lave la cara, me cepille el cabello, me puse mi uniforme, lo que odio mas de este estúpido uniforme son los zapatos y también usar falda pero eso lo supere hace mucho tiempo, lo de los zapatos no.

Baje a la cocina y cuando llegue mi madre y Prim estaban desayunando, yo opte por comer cereal, cuando termine con mi cereal, subí para cepillarme los dientes, agarre mi mochila, baje y me fui de mi casa ni sin antes cerrar con llave las puertas de mi casa, ya que mi madre y Prim ya no están en casa.

Prim tiene que ir a la escuela que queda un poco lejos, y aparte entra más temprano que yo, para lo cual mi madre la lleva, y pues mi madre tiene que ir al hospital ya que es doctora, y pues yo, mi escuela queda muy cerca de aquí así que me voy caminando. Normalmente tardo como media hora llegar, cuando salgo de mi son las 7:10 a.m.

Iba caminando, mientras hacía esto escuchaba música de mi celular claro con mis audífonos, cuando llegue a la escuela me dirigí a mi salón me senté en mi lugar que queda a un lado de la ventana, me quite los audífonos junto con el celular los guarde en mi mochila.

Madge no llegaba, ja ahora ella llegaría tarde a la clase de geografía, y esta vez yo me reiré de ella, y antes de que sonara el timbre llega ella, y con el primer paso dentro del salón, suena el timbre, y llego mi profesor favorito (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Alumnos todos a sus lugares- todos nos acomodamos cuando dijo esto el maestro.

Entonces entro el director, con el chico rubio que vi cuando estaba caminando a mi casa, ese mismo chico que vi en el Quemador, ese mismo chico que me vio cantando en mi balcón, ese rubio que me robo el sueño unas cuantas horas.

-Jóvenes, este es su nuevo compañero, Peeta Mellark, pórtense bien con el, me retiro- salió el director del salón y todos volvimos a fijar en ese chico rubio, digo en Peeta.

-Bueno joven Mellark tome siento a un lado del joven Odair, si me entiende mejor, atrás de su compañera- esa compañera era yo, el maestro lo dijo con tono entusiasta, Peeta se sentó atrás de mi.

Creo que él no se dio cuenta o no me recuerda, pero total yo no puedo seguir pensando en él, porque tengo a Gale y no puedo pensar en ese lindo rubio de ojos azules que está sentado atrás de mí.

POV Peeta.

¡No puedo creer que la chica del balcón, este sentada enfrente de mí!

Cuando ella me vio, ella lucia muy sorprendida. Ahora que la pude ver mejor tiene el cabello largo y se ve alta, tal vez pueda hablar con ella.

POV Katniss.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y antes de lo pensado ya era la hora del almuerzo, y yo pues estaba un poco nerviosa, porque sentía los ojos azules de Peeta en mi espalda, como si dijiera que lo mirara.

-¡Hey Katniss!- me dijo un voz conocida, cuando voltee vi a Gale sonriéndome.

-Hola Gale- dije alegremente.

Gale se acerco, y me agarro la mano, después me jalo hacia él y me llevo hacia la cafetería. Antes de irme mire hacia atrás y vi que Peeta me veía, y después la conexión se corto porque salí del salón.

POV Peeta.

¿Quién será ese chico?

Alguien me toco el hombro, cuando voltee vi una cara sonriente, era mi compañero que se sienta a un lado de mi.

-Hola, yo me llamo Finnick- dijo amablemente.

-Yo me llamo Peeta.

-Creo que ya era obvio cual era tu nombre- dijo riéndose.

Empezamos a platicar sobre las clases y luego me pregunto un poco de mi, la duda me carcomía así que le pregunte:

-¿Cómo se llama la chica que se sienta enfrente de mí?

-¿Cuál la de ojos grises?-

-Si

-Ah, ella se llama Katniss Everdeen- dijo él como si nada.

Así que se llama Katniss, es un hermoso nombre justo como ella.  
-¿Y quién era el chico que se la llevo?- le pregunte a Finnick

-El se llama Gale Hawthorne, el es su novio- me contesto.

Ella tiene novio, entonces porque me mira de esa manera, tal vez es mi imaginación, me pregunto porque tenía una cara triste cuando su novio se la llevo.

Creo que pasaron unos 15 minutos y sonó el timbre.

POV Katniss

-Voy a llegar tarde, no quiero llegar tarde Gale- le dije a mi novio.

Cada uno agarro camino para su salón correspondiente, claro que él se fue caminando y yo corriendo, y justo cuando entraba al salón me estampe con alguien.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que caí al suelo, voltee para arriba y vi a Peeta, el no se había caído y me veía sorprendido.

-Uuum, perdón iba corriendo- dije sonrojada.

-No, no es nada- dijo todavía sorprendido, me tendió su mano y yo un poco nerviosa la agarre para poder levantarme. Su mano era cálida y cuando me pare podía oler el aroma del chico, que en verdad era exquisito.

-Hola me llamo Peeta- dijo esto mirándome a los ojos.

-Me llamo Katniss-dije un poco nerviosa.

Nos miramos a los ojos y seguíamos con nuestras manos agarradas, esto duro un largo rato hasta que llego el profesor de historia.

-Hehemm- dijo el maestro un poco enojado, en eso note que aun agarraba su mano, el maestro entro, y yo sonrojada solté su mano, el también se sonrojo y luego entramos al salón.

POV Peeta.

No puedo creer que me estampara con Katniss, tampoco puedo creer que su mano sea tan suave y que sus ojos sean tan profundos, ella olía a flores, cuando noto que me agarraba la mano se sonrojo, se veía tan tierna con la cara rosada, pero yo tampoco pude evitar sonrojarme, tal vez le hable de nuevo al final de las clases.

POV Katniss.

Transcurrió el día rápidamente.

Oh, cierto tengo que recoger a Prim de la escuela, estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro, voltee, y era Peeta.

-Quería bueno…- se sonrojo y se volteo, volvió su mirada hacia mi- quería hablar contigo un rato, claro si tu quieres.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no dije nada y lo mire sorprendida, sentí que se calentaban mis mejillas.

-Tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermana- dije calmadamente.

-Ooh, perdón por…

-Si quieres podemos hablar mañana- dije con una sonrisa mirando sus ojos azules, luego el soltó mi hombro, pero siguió mirándome a los ojos.

-Bien, me tengo que ir- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que te vaya bien- dijo, así que yo en ese momento me fui.

Cuando caminaba hacia la escuela de Prim, vi que Gale salía de una tienda junto con una chica, se estaban riendo y era obvio que ella coqueteaba con él.

Pero antes de poder seguir investigando recordé que tenía que ir por Prim y ya iba tarde, así que fue a paso veloz a su escuela, cuando llegue solo había un puñado de niños y entre ellos estaba Prim.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Prim venia corriendo hacia mí, cuando lego conmigo nos abrazamos.

-Hola- dijo sonriente.

-Hola patito, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Me fue bien, pero estaba en educación física me caí.

-¿Te lastimaste?-dije preocupada.

-No, solo me raspe un poco las rodillas, nada muy grave.

-Ok, pero cuando lleguemos a casa te las lavas y te pones una curita.

-Ok- dijo con una sonrisa.

Caminamos hacia casa y cuando llegamos, cenamos y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos.

Hice mi tarea y cuando termina recosté mi cabeza sobre mi escritorio, luego me acorde de Peeta y de sus ojos azules, tenía ganas de verlo, así que salí al balcón, cante por un lago tiempo, y espere a ver la cabellera rubia de Peeta, pero no la veía, así que cante una última canción, era la que había cantado la primera vez que Peeta me vio cantando, cuando la termine vi un par de ojos azules en los arbustos, el chico al ver que lo había visto hizo un sonido extraño y escuche que algo se caía. Peeta había caído fuera del arbusto, el se sonrojo y se sacudió la cabeza para que se le cayeran las hojas del arbusto, noto que no lo dejaba de ver, me vio y lo salude con una mano. Peeta me devolvió el gesto y se sonrojo.

Entre a mi cuarto deprisa y me puse unos zapatos, corrí hasta la entrada y salí afuera, para ver si aun estaba ahí pero ya se había ido.

_Bien pues este es mi primer fic y este damas y caballeros es el capítulo 4 de este fic, y pues espero que dejen reviews. _

_alelizeth: bueno tu eres mi primer comentario:3 te agradezco mucho que hayas dejado tu opinión._

_Lyzeth98: Tú eres mi segundo y tercer comentario también me alegra que hayas dejado tu opinión._


	5. Chapter 5

POV Katniss

Jueves, ya casi es viernes, eh sobrevivido estos últimos dos días, eh salido a mi balcón a cantar por las noches y Peeta siempre está ahí, por lo general solo canto dos canciones, cuando voy la segunda canción Peeta sale de los arbustos para sonreírme yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y empiezo a cantar.

En este mismo momento estoy en la hora del almuerzo, Peeta me está mirando desde su mesa que comparte con Finnick Odair, extrañamente es su primera semana aquí y ya tiene muchos amigos yo con trabajos tengo a Madge y a Gale, bueno el no cuenta ya que es mi novio, pero antes el era mi mejor amigo.

¿Por qué no te detienes Peeta?, deja de mirarme, yo no le estoy devolviendo la mirada pero sé que él piensa que yo no sé que me está mirando, en este mismo momento me estoy preguntando donde estará Gale, que estupidez se supone que él es mi novio y no está aquí, devuelta a la realidad, recuerdo que tengo que terminar mi limonada y mi ensalada de frutas, y también tengo que soportar a la mirada del dulce rubio, espera ¿Qué demonios acabo de pensar?

Cuando me canso de la mirada de Peeta sobre mí, se la devuelvo, cuando lo miro a los ojos, el se sonroja y para de mirarme para después ponerle atención a la conversación que mantiene con Finnick y Delly, así esta mejor, entonces vuelvo la atención a mi limonada y a la ensalada de frutas.

Cuando fui a tirar mi lata de limonada vacía y el embase donde venia mi ensalada de frutas, apareció a un lado de mi Peeta.

-Hola Katniss- me dice amablemente.

-Hola- contesto yo neutral.

Tire el embase y la lata al cesto y me volví a mi mesa.

-Hey… am Katniss ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Peeta, mientras que yo seguía caminado a mi mesa.

-Bien ¿y tú?- le dije todavía con voz neutral, el hecho de que haya estado él en mis pensamientos estos dos últimos dos días, no implicaba que tenía que desbordar de alegría cada vez que el me hablara, yo tenía novio y lo único que podía aceptar era amistad.

-Bien, quiero conocerte mas ¿sabes?, pero me lo estas poniendo difícil Katniss, eres muy reservada-dijo Peeta, voltee hacia él y me estaba sonriendo, nunca pensé que fuera reservada, bueno tal vez si sea pero eso soy yo.

-Peeta, yo lo siento no es mi intención ser así contigo, pero es que yo soy así, esta es mi naturaleza- dije esto con sinceridad en mi voz y mirando a sus ojos azules.

-No importa- dijo esto con una sonrisa, yo me quede embobada por esa sonrisa y ¡PUM! Sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a las clases.

Nos dirigimos los dos al salón, suerte que nada mas nos faltaban tres horas de clases.

Llegamos, y cuando ya nos habíamos sentado, llego la profesora de química, Madge estaba ahí, curiosamente ella desapareció en medio de la hora del almuerzo cuando estaba siendo observada por Peeta, no quiero preguntarle a donde fue, ya que a veces le hago lo mismo pero me voy con Gale.

Las siguientes clases pasaron con naturalidad, el grupito de Peeta siempre se reían en todas las clases y los profesores no decían nada, ellos soltaban una pequeña risa mientras que negaban con la cabeza y seguían con la clase, ¿Qué clase de profesores son estos?

Cuando por fin salí de la escuela, lo cual agradecí mucho, salí rumbo a la escuela de Prim, vi a Peeta junto con su grupo, pase a un lado de ellos, Peeta me miro, lo sentí, cuando había dado la vuelta en una esquina alguien me toco el hombro, era Peeta.

-Hey Katniss, solo me quería despedir de ti- sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla- bueno adiós que tengas una excelente tarde- termino de decirme esto y me volvió a sonreír.

-Am adiós, igualmente- le dije esto y él se fue, y cuando el ya no estaba en mi vista, sonreí como la boba que soy, di media vuelta ya que Peeta me hizo voltear para despedirme de el, y me dirigí a la escuela de Prim.

Cuando llegue vi a Prim.

-Hola patito- le dije a Prim con mi todavía sonrisa de boba.

-Hola Katniss ¿y esa sonrisa?- dijo Prim, y yo quite mi sonrisa y nos dirigimos a casa- la última vez que te vi esa sonrisa fue la el domingo después de tu salida con Gale- dijo ella con una risita.

-¡Hey!- dije esto con un tono divertido, mientras le daba un leve empujoncito- ¿dime como te fue hoy?

-Me fue bien- dijo y me sonrió- mira ¿ese no es Gale? El que se esta acercando- dijo Prim con sorpresa.

-Si es el- dije yo sonriendo.

Gale se estaba acercando con una gran sonrisa y con las manos atrás.

Cuando llego, saco sus manos de atrás me tendió una rosa blanca y una margarita a Prim.

Lo siguiente fue que yo le di un beso en los labios rápido y lo abrase mientras le susurraba gracias al oído.

Cuando solté a Gale, el tenia una sonrisa al igual que yo.

-Hola hermosas- dijo Gale con esa sonrisa que me encantaba.

-Hola Gale, y gracias por la margarita- dijo Prim con una sonrisa.

-De nada Prim, ahora, supongo que van a su casa, las acompaño- dijo Gale sonriendo, lo siguiente que paso fue que me agarro la mano y empezamos a caminar con rumbo a mi casa.

-Hey, ¿Por qué no estabas en la hora del almuerzo conmigo?- le pregunte con tono enojado pero leve.

-Resulta ser que no traje la tarea de historia, el profesor Haymitch, tuvo la brillante idea de que me quedar son hora del almuerzo- dijo el enojado- enserio yo quería estar ahí contigo- dijo el triste.

-Nunca eh escuchado que el haga eso- dije yo un poco confundida y con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que yo le debía muchas tareas- dijo Gale un poco nervioso.

Ya no quise seguir hablando del tema, mientras seguía agarrada de la mano con Gale, Prim iba adelante.

Cuando llegamos a casa Prim entro y yo me quede afuera observando a Gale.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera cita?- dijo el- yo estaba un poco nervioso y tu ibas con un vestido rojo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, me dijiste que lucía hermosa, cuando me en realidad me veía fatal- le dije esto y le sonreí.

-Hey no lucias mal, lucias muy hermosa, recuerdo que te bese- dijo el mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me acercaba a él- creo que fue algo así- dijo y me acerco mas a él y juntamos nuestros labios para besarnos.

Este fue diferente porque el de nuestra primera cita fue inexperto y corto.

Y como siempre pasa mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, por la falta de oxigeno nos separamos, pero con las frentes juntas.

-Creo que me tengo que ir y tú tienes que entrar a tu casa hermosa- dijo mirándome pero sin despegar nuestras frentes.

-Sí, tienes razón, adiós Gale- dije un poco triste, nos abrazamos y le di un beso rápido.

Subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta de la casa y cuando voltee, Gale todavía no se iba, le sonreí por última vez y entre.

Cuando volví de la cocina de cenar, era hora de ver a Peeta, sonreí para mis adentros.

Salí al balcón, pero algo había cambiado, Peeta no estaba escondido en los arbusto, el estaba esperando pacientemente en el césped.

Le sonreí y el también lo hiso, y cante, mientras lo hacia Peeta no quitaba su sonrisa.

Cuando termine, me despedí con una sonrisa y un agitamiento de mano, para después meterme a mi habitación.

Ya adentro, me metí a bañar, me puse mi pijama cuando termine y me metí a mi cama a dormir, y soñé con pelo rubio y ojos grises, pero después esos mismos ojos grises se convirtieron a azules.

_Bueno aquí esta, am feliz día de San Valentín._

_Dejen reviews:3_


	6. Chapter 6

POV Katniss

Hoy desperté tarde, cuando vi la hora que era me desespere, llegaría tarde a la escuela y eso yo no quería, me cepille mi cabello, me puse el uniforme, me lave la cara, luego agarre mi mochila, baje a la cocina y empecé a tostar un pan, ya cuando termino de tostarse agarre el pan aun caliente y salí de mi casa no sin antes cerrar la puerta, me empecé a comer mi pan.

Cuando llegue a la escuela ya me había acabado mi pan, escuche que tocaban el timbre lo que indicaba que las clases habían comenzado, así que decidí correr para llegar al salón, cuando llegue, toque la puerta y escuche como el maestro grito un ''entre''.

Entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y todos me miraron, y rápidamente me dirigí a mi asiento, con un sonrojo voltee hacia tras ya cando estaba sentada y me encontré con los ojos de Peeta, luego le empecé a prestar atención a la clase, cuando termino y el maestro ya se había ido, hable con Madge hasta que el siguiente profesor llego y así transcurrieron las clases hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando iba a salir del salón para dirigirme a la cafetería alguien me toco el hombro y ya sabía quién era, voltee con una gran sonrisa creyendo que era Peeta, pero solo era Gale, un poco decepcionada mire el lugar de Peeta, y vi que hablaba con Finnick, pero Peeta me miraba fijamente.

-Hola Katniss- dijo un Gale sonriente.

-Hola Gale- le dije un poco nerviosa, porque Peeta no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?- dijo Gale notando que estaba nerviosa.

-Ok- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Luego Gale volteo a ver a Peeta y lo miro a los ojos, y Gale me acerco a él y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta del salón para salir, voltee a ver a Peeta y me miraba triste y no lo pude volver a mirar a los ojos mas así que voltee a mirar a Gale y seguí caminando.

Gale me condujo por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a un rincón solitario.

-¿Quién es chico rubio que te estaba mirando tanto?-dijo con voz seria Gale.

-El es mi nuevo compañero de clases llamado Peeta- le respondí.

-Ese chico no me da buena espina, no te acerques a el tanto- dijo Gale aun serio. Si el supiera que le canto a Peeta desde mi balcón todas las noches- no te acerques a él- dijo para después abrazarme- porque eres mía- dijo esto con voz suave yo le correspondí el abrazo y estuvimos así hasta que sonó el timbre, me dio un beso ligero en los labios y caminamos a mi salón agarrados de las manos. Cuando llegamos vi Peeta platicando con Madge, Finnick y Delly.

-Katniss ya me voy- dijo Gale para después darme un beso rápido e irse, cuando voltee al salón vi que Peeta me estaba viendo, al verlo me sonroje y escondí mi cara, al verlo por última vez, mire que él estaba sonriendo y yo me volví a sonrojar fuertemente, quiete la vista de él y me senté en mi lugar y al rato llego la profesora.

POV Peeta.

Soy el chico más feliz del mundo, cuando Katniss me mira siempre se sonroja bueno no siempre, pero de todas maneras ella se mira tan hermosa.

Pero ese chico Gale siempre se la está llevando, y luego el me miro hoy con odio y yo solamente podía mirarlo seriamente.

Pero hoy será el día en que yo le pida a Katniss ir al Quemador, para charlar, lo bueno que hoy es viernes, no encuentro la manera de que ya se acaben las clases. Pasaron las clases y por fin el profesor Haymitch de historia nos dejo salir. Como Katniss siempre es la última en salir guarde mis cosas lentamente, hasta que por fin estábamos solos en el salón. Katniss caminaba hacia la puerta, así que corrí hacia ella y le agarre la mano. Ella voltee y al verme me sonrió nerviosamente.

-Katniss ¿quieres ir mañana a charlar conmigo al Quemador?- dije nervioso.

Katniss se veía sorprendida, luego cerró sus ojos y medito un momento de lo que acaba de decir, los volvió a abrir y me miro a los ojos.

-Sí, está bien, solo dime ¿a qué hora quieres verme?

-Si quieres, voy y te recojo a tu casa a las 2:15 p.m.

-Bien- dijo neutral, aun estábamos agarrados de la mano, cuando lo noto soltó su mano de mi nuestro agarre. Me acerque a su cara y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te veo mañana-le dije sonriendo.

-Ok- dijo ella nerviosa, para después irse.

POV Katniss.

Hoy es sábado, y todavía no puedo creer que Peeta me haya invitado a salir, le debí de haber dicho que no, pero algo en mi interior me decía que le tenía que decir si, ahora es demasiado tarde para rechazar la invitación, estoy en mi casa exactamente en la sala esperando a Peeta. Todo esto es culpa de Peeta y sus malditos lindos ojos azules.

Cuando suena el timbre de mi casa, sé que es Peeta, corrí hacia la puerta, cuando la abro veo a Peeta con unos pantalones pegados, una camiseta roja y el pelo un poco desordenado, no puedo evitarlo y le acomodo el pelo sentí que Peeta se tenso.

-Hola, tenías el pelo algo desordena, ¿no te importa verdad?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-No importa- dijo todavía tenso. Cambio su expresión, inhalo fuertemente y lo soltó- vamos- dijo firmemente.

_Bueno pues hoy es sábado , y hoy es el día internacional del cáncer infantil, gracias RenathaKannibal por recordármelo, me lo habían dicho ya ayer pero es lindo que las personas les recuerden a otras que no sabemos de este día que no muchos saben que existe. Lyzeth98 que genial que sigas dando reviews._

_Espero que les guste dejen reviews:3_


	7. Chapter 7

POV Katniss

Caminamos al Quemador en silencio, cuando llegamos nos dirigimos hacia los puestos de comida.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?- me pregunta Peeta.

-En esta momento solo quiero una malteada, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿De qué sabor quieres tu malteada?- pregunta Peeta.

-Quiero una de fresa, y tu ¿de qué sabor la vas pedir?

-Una de vainilla.

-Bien, creo que me voy a ir a sentarme por allá- dije mientras apuntaba a una mesa vacía donde tenía vista hacia afuera- bueno supongo que vas a pedir por los dos así que me voy a ir a sentar. Cuando ya estaba en la mesa sentada voltee hacia donde estaba Peeta, y vi que el ya había comprado las malteadas y que caminaba hacia la mesa.

-¿De qué querías hablar Peeta?- le pregunta cuando el ya se había sentado y entregado mi malteada.

-Te traje aquí para conocerte mejor- me dijo esto con una sonrisa- y hablar sobre cosas triviales, por ejemplo, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-Mi color favorito es el verde- dije un poco sorprendida por lo que me acaba de decir, supongo que Peeta si quiere ser mi amigo después de todo- ¿y cuál es el tuyo?

-Es el naranja- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Fosforescente?

-No- dijo Peeta con cara de asco- el naranja como de un atardecer- me dijo sonriendo- ¿cuál es tu canción favorita?- medite por un rato ya que, hay muchas canciones que me encantan, hasta que se me vino una a la mente.

-Supongo que, You Belong With Me, de Taylor Swift, ¿y la tuya?

-La verdad, es que hay muchas canciones que me gustan y no podría escoger una- me dijo él pensativo y con una sonrisa, y yo que acaba de hacer, escogí una canción que creo que no es mi favorita del mundo. Y así continuo nuestra charla hasta que obscureció.

-¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa Katniss?- me pregunto el amablemente.

-Sí, está bien- dije calmadamente, caminamos a mi casa en silencio, cuando llegamos le dije adiós, pero él me agarro mi mano, así que decidí mirarlo.

-Aun no es la hora de decir adiós- dijo como si nada Peeta- porque aun me tienes que cantarme, ¿me podrías cantar aquí?

-Sí, solo siéntate

El rápidamente se sentó en una piedra grande que estaba por ahí, así que cuando él hizo eso, yo cerré mis ojos y empecé a cantar, cuando termine, los volví a abrir, para encontrarme con Peeta mirándome enfrente de mí, Peeta se acerco a mí.

-Cantas hermoso Katniss- me dijo el muy cerca de mí, tanto que ni siquiera tenía que estirar mi brazo para tocarlo.

-Gracias Peeta- le dije sonriéndole, Peeta se fue de esto, sentía mis piernas temblorosas, pero camine hacia mi casa y después hacia mi cuarto, cuando llegue a mi cuarto, me di una ducha y me puse mi pijama, y me metí a dormir, y soñé con un chico rubio.

Al día siguiente, baje a la cocina, y como era domingo mi madre y Prim, se fueron de compras, me hice mi desayuno. Cuando lo termine, mire mi celular, y eran las 11:07 a.m. generalmente mi madre y Prim regresan de esas compras como a las tres de la tarde o más tarde.

Hoy no podre estar con Gale, ya que hoy es día familiar, los padres de Gale organizan algo así como una salida familiar y obviamente Gale está obligado a ir, lo cual a mi no me molesta.

Voy a mi cuarto a limpiarlo, y cuando termino, me dirijo hacia mi patio trasero, ya ahí, me recuesto sobre el césped y empiece a escuchar música, cierro mis ojos, debo decir que esto es relajante, hasta que la música se apaga, para después empezar a sonar el tono de mi celular cuando tengo una llamada.

-¿Hola?- contesto.

-Hola, linda- contesto Gale del otro lado de la línea- ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Gale, estoy bien, ¿y tu cómo estás?

-Bien hermosa, estoy aquí extrañándote mucho- dijo Gale puedo apostar a que estaba haciendo un puchero- Gale ven- se escucho del otro lado de la línea exactamente la voz de una mujer.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunto un poco confundida.

-Mi madre- dijo un poco nervioso Gale.

-Estoy segura de que no es tu madre- le dije todavía confundida.

-Ok, entonces es la amiga de mi madre- dijo Gale todavía nervioso, pero también con un tono resignado.

-Ah, bien, ¿ella también se unió a la salida familiar?- le pregunte yo, ya normal.

-¿Qué?, ah si ella también se unió- dijo Gale, hubo un largo silencio de dos minutos -bueno hermosa ya me tengo que ir, adiós, te veo el mañana a la hora del almuerzo- no pude decirle ni un adiós, porque el colgó rápido.

Fue extraña esa conversación, no estoy muy segura que haya sido la amiga de su madre, pero Gale es mi novio y tengo que confiar en él. Escuche que la puerta principal se abría, y también que mi madre gritara mi nombre.

-Estoy afuera- le grite.

-Ven a ayudarnos entonces Katniss- dijo mi madre también gritando.

Agarre mi celular y mis audífono para después entrar, lo siguiente ya sabía que tenía que hacer, acomodar las compras. Terminamos las tres de guardar las compras. Mi madre de paso hacia aquí compro tres cajas de pizza, así que eso fue nuestra comida y cena.

Cuando eran las nueve en punto, me dirigí a mi cuarto, me bañe y me puse mi pijama, salí al balcón para cantarle a Peeta, el estaba sentado sobre el césped, le cante dos canciones, y me despedí de él con mi mano, para después entrar a mi cuarto apagar las luces y entrar a mi cama a dormir.

**Iba caminando por el bosque, no sabía a dónde ir, solo caminaba para enfrente, o lo que se suponía que era enfrente, llevaba puesto un vestido del siglo XVIII y era de color rojo, detrás de un árbol salió Gale.**

**-Hola Katniss- me dijo él con una sonrisa, me abalance hacia él para poder abrazarlo, y me agarro con sus brazos y me giro, luego me soltó y me siro a los ojos- sígueme Katniss- dijo el pero había salido corriendo y solo me guiaba por su voz.**

**Cuando gire en un árbol, Gale estaba ahí mirándome fijamente, por su cara cruzo una sonrisa, pero no era de esas sonrisas que me encantan de él, si no que era una malévola, como si quisiera hacerme daño.**

**-Katniss- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mí, pero ahora sin esa sonrisa, solo estaba con un semblante serio- no te quiero, nunca te quise, ¿tú crees que alguien puede quererte a ti?- dijo con desprecio, sentí mi rostro húmedo, y sabía que estaba pasando, estaba llorando- Katniss te estoy haciendo un favor en decirte esto- dijo Gale todavía con desprecio.**

**-Gale por favor no me digas eso- le suplique, mientras seguía llorando.**

**-Adiós Katniss- dijo Gale para después marcharse.**

**-No Gale, no me dejes- dije mientras trataba de seguirlo- ¡vuelve! ¡Gale regresa, por favor!- le gritaba a la nada, y corría mientras que alzaba mi vestido para no tropezar, desgraciadamente, no paso así y me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol, caí de rodillas.**

**Empezó a llover y sonar truenos, mientras que yo estaba sentada sobre mis piernas.**

**-Gale- grite por última vez, y después sonó otro trueno, y dirigí mis manos a mi cara para llorar más a gusto.**

_Espero que les guste, y que dejen reviews con su opinión._

_Parece ser que tengo otras tres nuevas lectoras, lo único que puedo decir es gracias por leer mi fic:3_


	8. Chapter 8

POV Katniss

Abrí mis ojos, estaba sudorosa, estaba oscuro y mi alarma estaba sonando, mi madre y yo hablamos de eso de que ella me despierte todos los días, así que el domingo me compro un despertador.

Me levante y me metí a bañar, me puse mi uniforme, me cepille el cabello y también lo seque, fui abajo a desayunar, termine y fui a arriba a cepillarme los dientes y agarre mi mochila, salí de mi casa cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la escuela.

Cuando llegue, entre al salón y me senté, para acto seguido platicar con Madge, después de unos cinco minutos después, sonó el timbre y entro el profesor de geografía, empezó con la clase y unos quince minutos después tocaron la puerta, el profesor detuvo la clase para ir a abrir la puerta, todos estábamos atentos a ver quién era.

-¿Podemos pasar?- dijo la voz de Peeta.

-Si señor Mellark, pero una cosa si le digo, no porque sea nuevo significa que lo puedo dejar pasar a la hora que le plazca- dijo el profesor- y usted señor Odair, ya le eh pasado muchas, a la próxima no lo dejo pasar, ahora tomen asiento- dijo el profesor serio, Peeta y Finnick pasaron y se fueron a sentar no sin antes, yo establecer contacto visual con Peeta, el solo me sonrió y se sentó atrás de mi como siempre.

Las clases pasaron con rapidez, hasta que estuvimos en la hora de ciencias, después de aquí podríamos salir a la hora del almuerzo, mientras el maestro explicaba no se qué cosa, yo estaba pensando en mi sueño.

-Katniss- escuche que decían- Katniss- seguía diciendo la voz- ¡Katniss!- escuche que grito la voz, entonces salí de mis pensamientos para ver la cara de un profesor de ciencias muy enojado- señorita Everdeen, como veo que está poniendo tanta atención a la clase, se quedara en el salón y no saldrá a la hora del almuerzo- en ese momento sonó el timbre y todos empezaron a salir.

Madge se quiso, quedar conmigo pero yo le dije que estaría bien, por fin quedo vacio el salón, di un largo suspiro y estire mis brazos, entonces alguien me toco el hombro, voltee a la dirección que me habían tocada el hombro y era Peeta, por su rostro cruzaba una linda sonrisa.

-Hola Katniss- dijo amablemente.

-Hola Peeta- le respondí al saludo- ¿Por qué no saliste a la hora del almuerzo?- le pregunte un poco curiosa.

-Porque quería platicar contigo un rato- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Gracias a la compañía de Peeta no me la pase aburrida, Peeta decía los chistes más malos del mundo pero la expresión que ponía en su cara era graciosa, cuando sonó el timbre para regresar a clases, Peeta me miro triste.

-Ay, yo quería platicar más tiempo contigo- me dijo.

-Mirándole el lado positivo, fue divertido platicar contigo- dije feliz y Peeta sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por una malteada después de clases?- me pregunto, lo medite por un rato.

-No puedo Peeta, tengo que recoger a mi hermana de su escuela.

-Bueno podemos ir con ella- dijo amablemente. En ese momento note que Peeta iba a hacer todo lo posible para que fuera con él.

-Está bien- dije con un suspiro, luego mire la cara sonriente de Peeta y no pude mas y le sonreí, en ese momento entro Finnick, y nos miro que estábamos sentados juntos, mire hacia el suelo, Finnick se acerco y tomo a Peeta del brazo lo llevo para enfrente y después para afuera, escuche algunos gritos y como los chicos discutían.

-¡KATNISS…!- grito Finnick y por el tono de su voz sabía que estaba enojado, antes de seguir poniendo atención, Madge entro, y me pregunto si sabía por qué Finnick y Peeta y le dije que no.

-Qué raro, porque acabo de escuchar a Finnick gritando tu nombre- me dijo ella confundida- cambiando de tema ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos tú y Gale?- me pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-Mmm, creo que son seis meses- dije meditándolo. Después de eso entraron Finnick y Peeta y los dos se veían molestos por algo, y como siempre Peeta antes de sentarse atrás de mí, me miro y sonrió.

POV Peeta.

No puedo creer que Finnick me haya dicho que me aleje de Katniss solo porque ella tiene novio, yo hare todo lo posible para enamorarla y que deje a su novio, porque yo eh mirado que él es un patán, anda con chicas por todas partes. Pero no le puedo decir a Katniss porque eso rompería su corazón, y se nota que lo quiere mucho, cuando terminaron las clases vi que Katniss estaba guardando sus cosas, me acerque a ella cuando termino.

-¿Ya estas lista?- le pregunte nervioso, esta chica me hace sentir tantas cosas, se puso la mochila y se acomodo su hermoso pelo, y me miro a los ojos.

-Sí, lo estoy- dijo con una sonrisa, le acomode un mechón de su hermoso cabello en su oreja porque cubría su lindo rostro mire sorpresa en su rostro para después ver que se sonrojaba levemente, me encantaba ver como se sonrojaba porque eso significa que le gustaba aun que sea un poco- vamos- dijo Katniss mirando el suelo, salimos de la escuela y mientras caminábamos charlábamos y cuando llegamos a la escuela de su hermana, su hermana corrió hacia Katniss y se abrazaron, su hermana era pequeña yo le calculaba unos doce años, además tenía el cabello rubio, luego su hermana noto que las estaba mirando y se separo de Katniss.

-Hola, me llamo Prim ¿cómo te llamas tú?- me pregunto dulcemente.

-Me llamo Peeta, soy un amigo de Katniss.

-Un gusto conocerte.

-Prim, vamos a ir por una malteada- dijo Katniss con una sonrisa gentil, sentí una mano pequeña y suave agarrando la mía, voltee hacia abajo y vi a Prim.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Prim con una sonrisa.

Empezamos a caminar, llegamos a un negocio cerca de ahí, me dirigí a el cajero, ahí es donde se pedía, mientras que Katniss y Prim buscaban una mesa, pedí una de mango para Prim, una de fresa para Katniss y una de vainilla para mi, cuando me las entregaron, pague, y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde ellas estaban, le di su malteada a cada quien, y empezamos a charlar, era una charla entretenida, cundo se empezó a ver el crepúsculo del atardecer les pregunte si las podía acompaña a casa.

-Sí, eso estaría bien- me dijo con una sonrisa, salimos del local, y empezamos a caminar a su casa, cuando llegamos ya estaba oscuro, Prim me dio las gracias y entro, y Katniss y yo nos quedamos solos afuera.

-Bueno te espero en el césped-le sonreí.

-En diez minutos te veo- me sonrió y me beso la mejilla- gracias por acompañarnos a casa.

-Por nada- dije sorprendido. Katniss entro a su casa y yo me dirigí a tras, en donde está su balcón, y me senté. Después de diez minutos ella salió y canto dos canciones, esta chica tiene la voz más hermosa del mundo, ella se despidió de mí con la mano cuando ya había terminado, y yo le devolví el gesto, ella entro y cerró las puertas de su balcón, y yo salí de su patio trasero, para dirigirme a mi casa.

-¡SI!- grite feliz.

-¡Cállate y déjame dormir!- grito un señor enojado desde su ventana y con su pijama. Empecé a correr a casa pensando en Katniss.

_Espero que les guste, amo a Peeta, el siempre tan tierno._

_Dejen reviews con su opinión. Feliz domingo:) _


	9. Chapter 9

POV Katniss

**Alrededor mío había cinco puertas, sabía que tenía que escoger una pero no sabía cuál.**

**Volví a mirar las puertas una por una, hasta que la ultima que vi era una que parecía más vieja que las demás, camine hacia a ella gire la perrilla y la empuje, entre, se cerró la puerta detrás de mí.**

**Era una habitación oscura, tenía un proyector y varias sillas, en este punto me dirigí para volver a elegir otra puerta en donde su contenido no fuera tan tétrico como este. Pero no pude, la puerta no se abrió, demonios, la empuje con todas mis fuerzas pero no tenía resultado, me rendí y me senté en una de las muchas sillas, que había allí.**

**Mire a enfrente en donde iba empezar lo que sea que fuera la proyección, empezaron a sonar trompetas, después de cómo dos minutos ya no se escucharon.**

**Empezó la proyección.**

**_Era yo, estaba llorando pero, eran lagrimas rojas, mi cara se quito para después salir la de Gale con una sonrisa maliciosa._**

**_-Hay Katniss_****_deja de llorar los dos sabíamos que esto algún día iba a suceder- dijo Gale con una sonrisa de desprecio._**

**_Después volví a salir yo, por lo menos ya había dejado de llorar, pero en mi cara había manchas rojas y tenía la mirada triste._**

**_-¿Porqué Gale?-dije con tono lastimero- yo te quiero ¿porqué maldita sea me haces esto?_**

**_-Katniss, Katniss, Katniss- dijo él con desprecio- yo jamás te eh querido, solo eras un pasatiempo._**

**Escuchar eso de Gale, en verdad hizo que pasara un escalofrió por toda mi espalda.**

**_-Fuiste tan ingenua, creyendo que yo te quería, lo único que me provocas es repulsión – dijo con cara de asco. El se fue, intente seguirlo pero no pude._**

**La proyección ahí acabo, fue tan confuso, voltee a ver a la izquierda, y me sorprendió lo que vi, era Gale, sonriendo con dulcemente, yo también le devolví la sonrisa, pero algo había en la sonrisa de Gale, se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**-Para Gale, esto no es gracioso- dije un poco asustada- esta broma no es graciosa.**

**-¿Y quien dijo que era una broma cariño?- dijo Gale con su sonrisa maliciosa para después empezar a reírse de mí.**

Desperté, mi alarma estaba sonando, indicando que eran las 6:30 a.m. han pasado dos semanas, hoy es miércoles, todas las noches tengo esta tipo de sueños con Gale dejándome, unos son menos malos que otros, no le eh comentado nada a Gale por miedo a que me diga que mis sueños tienen razón y que ya no me quiere. Con Peeta ha ido todo muy bien, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, pero hay veces en las que me sorprendo a mi misma pensando en el en algo más que amigos.

Me duche y me puse mi uniforme, desayune, me cepille mis dientes y mi cabello, agarra mi mochila y me fui de mi casa no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Y como siempre camine hacia mi escuela.

Cuando llegue al salón, ahí estaba Peeta, mi rayo de sol después de una pesadilla, también estaban ahí Madge y Finnick, también estaba ahí casi medio grupo, Peeta es muy sociable.

Me senté en mi lugar, Peeta me miro, sonrió, y salió de donde estaba platicando para caminar hacia mí.

-Hola Katniss- dijo Peeta alegremente cuando llego hacia mí.

-Hey Peeta- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Empezamos a hablar sobre cosas triviales hasta que nos interrumpió el sonido del timbre para después entrar el profesor Haymitch, la clase trato sobre la primera guerra mundial, el tema era interesante, se acabo la clase y así siguieron las otras clases, hasta que sonó el timbre para salir a la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería Madge y yo, agarre un emparedaro de pavo y una limonada y nos fuimos a sentar.

Estaba comiendo mi emparedado a pequeños mordiscos, cuando voltee a la entrada de la cafetería, en ese momento entraron Gale y Clove, una chica de ultimo grado, ella le estaba sonriendo muy coquetamente a Gale, mientras que el solo reía y negaba con su cabeza, luego se separaron, Clove fue a la mesa de Peeta, donde se sentó y empezó a coquetear con Peeta, esta chica.

En ese momento mi mirada se tapo por el cuerpo de una persona, dirigí mi mirada lentamente hacia arriba y la persona era Gale con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola linda, hola Madge- dijo él con entusiasmo.

-Hola- dijimos Madge y yo, pero diferente, yo lo dije alegremente y ella lo dijo tensamente, decidí ignorar eso.

-Bueno ya termine de comer- dijo Madge señalando los envases vacios- ya me voy- dijo ella tensamente no pude decir nada porque ella salió medio corriendo de ahí.

-¿Eso fue extraño verdad?- dijo Gale entornando sus ojos pero con una sonrisa.

-Sí, normalmente ella no es así- le dije preocupada.

-Pues no hay que preocuparnos por ella ahora- dijo esto y me beso, cuando termino nuestro beso me mordí mis labios, y hablamos sobre que nos había pasado durante la mañana, hasta que sonó el timbre, nos despedimos, el me dio un beso rápido y cada quien se fue a su salón. Cuando llegue al salón Madge estaba sentada sola leyendo.

-Hola Madge ¿Qué paso, porque te fuiste así en la hora del almuerzo?- le pregunte.

- Solo quería leer un poco, y darles privacidad a ti y a Gale – me dijo ella tensamente.

Luego pasaron Finnick y Peeta quienes iban riendo y cuando iba a seguir platicando con Madge sentí que alguien me empujo y también como iba cayendo al suelo, mire como Finnick y Peeta miraban caer, como Peeta corría hacia mí, pero ya era tarde lo último que vi fue a Peeta y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Hey, espero que les guste, feliz sábado, dejen reviews:3_


	10. Chapter 10

POV Katniss

**Corría, no sé porque, pero estaba buscando algo entre la nieve, y luego me tropecé y caí, me levante y seguí corriendo, hasta que llegue a una cueva oscura, ahí mire unos ojos azules.**

Desperté y mire a mi alrededor y mire que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, me toque la frente y sentí tela, ahí supe que tenía una venda en la cabeza. Me levante y empuje la cortina que me separaba de las otras camas.

-Oh señorita Everdeen, ya veo que se siente mejor, pero debe quedarse aquí hasta que culminen las clases- dijo la enfermera gentilmente.

-Pero me siento mejor, por favor puedo regresar a clases- dije suplicante.

La enfermera lo medito un rato.

-Está bien, pero primero tomate estas pastillas para el dolor- dijo ella amablemente, y me tendió un vaso de agua con dos pastillas, me las tome y le agradecí.

Camine al salón, y cuando llegue toque y el maestro me dejo entrar, y todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Me senté en mi lugar. Esta era la última clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre para salir, guarde mis cosas rápidamente, no quería que me preguntaran sobre mi cabeza, salí del salón, camine rápidamente por los pasillos, y por fin salí de las escuela, me dirigí a la escuela de Prim.

Recogí a Prim y cuando íbamos caminando a casa me pregunto si me había peleado con alguien, yo negué con la cabeza mientras me reía, le explique lo que había pasado, ella no dijo.

Llegamos a casa, yo no quise comer así que me dirigí a mi habitación, ya adentro me dedique a escuchar música y hacer mi tarea, cuando termine me dormí un rato, creo que fue como por una hora.

Me despertó un sonido, vi que era mi teléfono, voltee a ver a mi balcón y vi que afuera estaba oscuro, por ende mi habitación estaba oscura, decidí contestar mi teléfono, y como siempre no vi quien era el que me estaba marcando.

-¿Hola?- conteste.

-Hola hermosa, me acabo de enterar lo que paso, ¿estás bien?¿te duele algo?-dijo la voz de Gale con tono preocupado.

-Ah Gale, estoy bien, gracias por llamar- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ay qué bien, por un momento pensé que me había quedado sin novia- dijo el feliz.

-No todavía no muero- y reí, de la otra línea se escuchaba la risa de Gale.

-Bueno linda ya me tengo que ir, te veo mañana- dijo Gale.

-Ok, adiós, te quiero- dije.

-Yo también linda, adiós- dijo Gale, y colgó.

Gale solía ser a veces el novio más lindo del mundo, lo único malo, son los sueños que eh tenido con el últimamente. En ese momento entro mi madre sin tocar a mi cuarto, prendió la luz, lo cual ocasiono que cerrara mis ojos fuertemente.

-Prim ya me conto lo que paso y quiero verte esa herida- dijo mi madre.

-Oh am ok- dije algo confundía, tenía un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto- ¿Quiere que me quite la venda?- le pregunte todavía con un ojo abierto.

-No, lo voy a hacer yo- me contesto mi madre. Ahora que la veía mejor, no se había quitado su uniforme de doctora, se puso gel antibacterial en las manos, y después me quito la venda- tal parece que es solo una herida superficial, no es tan grave como yo pensaba ni siquiera se nota por tu pelo- dijo esto para después saca algo de su botiquín, que por cierto no lo había visto.

Me unto una pomada e hiso que me tomara una pastilla. Ella sonrió, recogió la venda y se llevo su botiquín, y se fue de mi cuarto no sin antes apagar la luz. No lo sé pero creo que la pastilla me hizo efecto y me quede dormida.

**Caminando por la carretera algo extraño es que por ahí no pasaban carros así que iba en medio de la carretera, entonces enfrente de mi estaba Gale y me sonreía, empecé a correr hacia el, pero no llegaba, parece ser que se aburrió y desapareció.**

**-Gale- le grito a la nada y empiezo a correr más rápido, pero el ya no aparece.**

Me despierto, está oscuro mi despertador indican que son las 2:00 a.m. creo que me acabo de despertar temprano.

Se empiezan a escuchar ruiditos en las puertas de mi balcón y gritos que parecieran susurros diciendo mi nombre.

* * *

_Hey espero que les guste, mira aquí esta Lizeth98, dejen reviews:3_


	11. Chapter 11

POV Katniss

Salí de mi cama, me puse una sudadera que encontré tirada por ahí, me dirigí a las puertas del balcón, las abrí y salí, un leve aire me dio en la cara, dirigí mi mirada abajo ahí vi a Peeta con un brazo levantado en la mano tenía una piedra y parecía como si la iba a tirar hacia mi dirección, pero abrió sus ojos y tiro la piedra hacia alguna parte, segundos después se escucho el gruñido de un gato.

-Hey Katniss, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto en un grito pero en un susurro.

-Sí, Peeta estoy bien- yo le conteste en un grito pero también como en susurro- espera voy a bajar- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien aquí te espero- dijo Peeta con una sonrisa.

Me adentre a mi cuarto, cerré las puertas del balcón y también la de mi habitación. Cuando por fin salí de mi casa, me dirigí a donde se encontraba Peeta.

-Hola- le dije cuando lo vi.

-Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa- mira te traje esto- entonces me dio una bolsa transparente, donde se podían ver galletas de chispas de chocolate.

-Oh gracias- le dije con una sonrisa mientras agarraba la bolsa.

-¿Por qué no me cantaste?- dijo en un tono triste.

-Lo siento mi madre cuando llego me reviso la herida y me dio una pastilla que me hizo dormir, en verdad lo siento- le dije con culpa en mi voz.

-Ah ok, creía que te había pasado algo- me dijo Peeta ya un poco feliz.

-Si bueno, no te preocupes no me ocurrió nada- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste tan rápido después de clases? ¿Qué no miraste que quería hablar contigo?- me dijo Peeta triste.

-Lo siento Peeta pero no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento y si te vi- Peeta fue una de las personas que mire que quería hablarme, le sonreí a modo de disculpa.

-Ah, entonces ¿ya no te caigo bien? Si es eso dime Katniss- me dijo Peeta triste, por alguna extraña razón me estaba haciendo daño ver a Peeta triste y más si era por mi culpa, supongo que era porque era mi amigo y le tenía cariño.

-No Peeta, eres mi amigo, y por ende me caes bien, es más te tengo un gran cariño- le dije con una sonrisa y lo abrace y me correspondió al abrazo. Estuvimos así y luego todo se convirtió a nada cuando solté un bostezo.

-Creo que tienes sueño- dijo Peeta con una risita, y sin sepáranos de nuestro abrazo.

-Sí, es tu culpa por venir a las 2:00 a.m.- le dije con una sonrisa, claro que el no me estaba viendo.

-En mi defensa, quería saber que paso contigo- dijo defendiéndose. Por fin decidí romper el abrazo, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno tengo que volver a mi casa- le dije a Peeta.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿Me podrías cantar?- me suplico Peeta.

Asentí con mi cabeza, y empecé a cantarle las dos canciones, cuando termine le sonreí, me despedí de él y entre a casa, para después subir a mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormida segundos después, milagrosamente no soñé esos extraños sueños que tengo, solo soñaba con ojos azules.

* * *

_Bueno, ahí está el capitulo 11, espero que les guste y dejen reviews:3_


	12. Chapter 12

POV Peeta

Hoy desperté en la mañana y recordé que había pasado en la madrugada y no pude resistir sonreír. Me levante y di un bailecito, después me aliste para ir a la escuela, me peine y me puse el uniforme, agarre mi mochila y salí de mi casa.

Camine a la escuela y en dos ocasiones por estar pensando en Katniss casi me caigo, ah también me estampe en un poste, pero lo que me paso no cambian mis ganas por ver a Katniss.

Cuando llegue al salón de clases, vi que Katniss estaba ahí, pero estaba platicando con Gale, estúpido Gale. Camine a mi escritorio sin dejar de mirar a Katniss y me senté, poco después llego Finnick y empezamos a charlar, después de un rato timbro y se fue el estúpido de Gale lo cual me puso feliz. Pique el hombro de Katniss, y ella volteo.

-Hola Katniss ¿hoy te sientes mejor?- le pregunte curioso.

-Sí, mucho mejor y otra cosa las galletas que me diste ayer estaban deliciosas, ¿tu las hiciste o las compraste?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Yo las hice- dije tímidamente.

-Enserio, ¿algún día me enseñas a hacer galletas?-dijo tímidamente pero con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Por supuesto que sí- le dije alegremente, luego entro la profesora de literatura y Katniss se volteo para enfrente. Pasaron las clases y llegamos a la que esta antes de salir a la hora del almuerzo, que era la clase de artes, la profesora llego y empezó la clase.

-Buenos días a todos, hoy vamos a hacer un trabajo especial, voy a escoger a parejas al azar y van a dibujar un retrato de la persona que les toco- dijo la profesora con entusiasmo – ok, a ver, Brutus con Thresh, Madge con Johanna, Annie con Finnick…- pasaron varios nombres en los cuales no preste atención-… y por ultimo Peeta con Katniss.

Mi boca se abrió, no podía creer que me tocara con Katniss, en ese momento tenía ganas de abrazar a la profesora, pero claro que no podía, eso sería extraño aparte.

Nos acomodamos uno enfrente del otro y comenzamos a dibujar al principio, note que Katniss estaba tensa y cuando la miraba para poder dibujarla ella se sonrojaba, pero conforme iba avanzando ella se iba relajando.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, la profesora, la cual estaba revisando el trabajo de todos, vio mi dibujo e hiso un sonido de sorpresa.

-Oh, Peeta tienes un gran talento, dibujas fantástico, deberías de entrar al club de arte- dijo la profesora emocionada.

-Gracias profesora por el cumplido, y tal vez me una al club de arte- dije un poco avergonzado.

-Sería estupendo si te unes- dijo la profesora para después irse.

Unos pocos minutos después la profesora dejo el dibujo de tarea y todos salieron del salón, bueno casi todos. Cuando estaba guardando mi dibujo escuche que Katniss me hablo, voltee y estaba atrás de mi.

-¿Puedo ver tu dibujo?- pregunto ella felizmente.

-Ummm…- dije un poco nervioso.

-Vamos déjame verlo- dijo ella con un puchero, intento agarrar el dibujo, pero lo evite así que lo voltee y ella cayó en mis brazos, todo fue tan rápido, me sonroje y ella también lo hiso. Ella se paro y yo le pase mi dibujo, al verlo su boca se formo en una pequeña 'O'.

-Esta no soy yo, ella es muy bonita- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo- es un dibujo muy bien hecho y hermoso- dijo sonriéndome, estaba un poco confundido.

-La chica del dibujo eres tú, solo que no reconoces que eres muy bella y hermosa- le dije serio.

Ella me miro sorprendida y sonrojada me iba a decir algo pero llego Gale, claro que para llevársela, lo mire con desagrado en mi cara y él me miro igual. Luego abrazo a Katniss por atrás, la volteo, el me miro con un sonrisa de burla y beso a Katniss en los labios, ella se veía sorprendida y tensa, yo sentía arder mi cara, apreté mis puños y sentí el impulso de ir y darle un puñetazo en la cara, cuando Katniss se iba a separar de él, Gale le mordió sus labios suavemente, camine rápido hacia la dirección de Gale para ir a golpearlo, pero sentí la una mano en mi hombro, voltee y vi que era Finnick.

-Déjala ir- dijo el calmadamente, cuando voltee a ver a Katniss, ella ya se había separado de Gale, ella me miro con preocupación y culpa en su rostro, me dolía verla así. Gale la tomo de su mano y se la llevo afuera del salón.

* * *

_Hola, este es el capitulo 12, estúpido Gale quien está conmigo, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews con lo que ustedes opinan;3_


	13. Chapter 13

POV Katniss

Ha pasado una semana desde que hable con Peeta. Hoy es jueves, estamos en la clase de ciencias, es la última clase del día. Siento que algo se desliza por mi escritorio, deje de ponerle atención al profesor, mire hacia abajo, había un papelito doblado y decía ''De Madge'', lo desdoble y decía lo siguiente:

_''Katniss, tengo que hablar contigo después de clases, si quieres nos podemos ver en aquel café a donde fuimos la otra vez, a las 4:00 p.m. así te doy tiempo de que recojas a Prim y la lleves a casa y te cambies, por favor di que si, créeme es muy importante.  
P.D. Contéstame con la cabeza, para que el profesor no se dé cuenta:). ''_

Voltee hacia la dirección de Madge y le asentí con la cabeza, ella me sonrió aliviada y volvimos las dos a poner atención a la clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre, como siempre yo fui la última en salir, salí de la escuela, Peeta estaba con Finnick, Delly y otros chicos, ellos estaban a un lado de la puerta principal de la escuela, cuando pase a un lado de Peeta sentí que él me miro, no mire atrás porque no quería verlo, si él no me habla entonces yo no le hablo, se lo que paso con Gale, creo que yo fui la humillada ahí, o tal vez haya sido Peeta, me niego a seguir pensando en eso, lo peor es que mis sueños en los que Gale me deja han ido empeorando.

Llegue a la escuela de Prim, ella me mira feliz y yo le sonrió de vuelta, ella corre y nos abrazamos.

Todo el camino a casa Prim me contaba cómo le había ido ese día, cuando llegamos a casa, comimos y le dije que tenía que salir con Madge, ella solo sonrió y dijo que estaba bien.

Subí a mi cuarto, ya ahí, me bañe y me cambie, me puse un vestido blanco con unos botines bajos de color negro, agarre mi cartera y puse mi dinero y celular ahí.

Me despedí de Prim no sin antes darle mi sermón de que no le tiene que abrir la puerta a nadie y que si se sabe el número de emergencia, y después me fui.

Entre en el local y vi a Madge sentada, parecía como si le preocupara algo, cuando miro hacia la entrada, me miro, yo le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta, camine hacia la mesa.

-Hola Madge- dije, nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hey Katniss- dijo ella, intento sonreír natural pero no le salió bien.

Me senté, y pocos segundos después llego una camarera a tomar nuestras órdenes. Pedí una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con café y Madge pidió una dona con café, la camarera se fue y nosotras nos quedamos en silencio creo que fueron más de seis minutos.

-Y cuéntame ¿qué cosa es tan importante?- le dije a Madge.

-Pues…- Madge se vio interrumpida, porque en ese momento la camarera llego con nuestros pedidos, ella se fue, y comí un poco de mi rebanada, también le di un sorbo a mi café.

Sentí que vibro mi celular, lo saque y vi que era un mensaje de Gale, presione para que en la pantalla apareciera el mensaje, decía lo siguiente:

'_'Siento no haber estado contigo en la hora del almuerzo, es que estoy enfermo, descuida nada grave, te quiero y te extraño, te veo mañana linda:)._''

Sonreí al terminar de leer el mensaje, Gale era tan lindo, lo quiero tanto.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Madge.

-Gale- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Enserio lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?- pregunto Madge mas para ella misma.

-Sí, siento que él es el indicado, sabes él es tan lindo, tierno y cariñoso conmigo, el es perfecto- le dije sin quitar la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Bueno, necesitas saber algo de el- dijo Madge seria, yo quite me sonrisa lentamente, el modo en que lo dijo fue extraño.

-¿Qué pasa Madge?- le dije preocupada.

-Katniss, yo lo siento tanto, te lo tengo que decir, tú eres mi mejor amiga y no te puedo ocultar esto, ya no más- me dijo ella triste.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy entendiendo- le dije confundida.

-Katniss… yo no sé cómo empezar, todo está en mi cabeza, pero, no sé como decírtelo- dijo Madge desesperada.

-¿Qué te parece desde el principio?- le dije con una sonrisa de ánimos.

-¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que Finnick y Peeta se estaban peleando afuera del salón?- me pregunto ella.

-Sí, ese día me tuve que quedar sin salir a la hora del almuerzo- le dije con una risita.

-Bueno ese día, yo no tenía hambre así que me fui al patio, y camine, veía a las personas, sin darme cuenta llegue a aquel caminito en donde esta entremedio del laboratorio y del edifico de los de último año- yo conocía aquel lugar, ahí iban las parejas a toquetearse y a besarse, Gale y yo nos hemos besado unas cuantas veces ahí- Ahí estaba Gale- Madge soltó un gran suspiro- Katniss el me sonrió, y me saludo y luego…- ella se detuvo, para taparse la cara con las manos y negó con la cabeza, se las quito y me miro a los ojos- él se acerco a mí y me beso a la fuerza, yo me quería separar de él pero era más fuerte que yo, solo quería que parara, así que le pise con todas mi fuerzas su pie izquierdo, me soltó y le di una bofetada, salí corriendo de ahí, cuando estuve de nuevo en el jardín, me recargue en un árbol, Gale apareció enfrente de mí con mi mano todavía marcada en su mejilla- ella sonrió- me dijo que no te tenía que decir nada, yo me enoje por tal desfachatez de él, le dije que te lo diría, y el nada mas negó con su cabeza me dijo que si te quería ver destruida y triste que te lo digiera- Madge paro en ese momento, fije mi vista en su mirada, ya que cuando ella me estaba diciendo esto, yo estaba mirando hacia la nada- yo no te quería ver triste Katniss, así que no te dije nada.

-¿Y por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?- le pregunte sin expresión en mi cara, todavía no podía creer lo que ella me dijo.

-Porque te quiero, y eres mi mejor amiga, y creo que si te seguía ocultando la verdad tú la descubrirías y me odiarías- me dijo ella con tristeza.

-Lo siento Madge, pero no te creo- le dije, saque unos billetes y los puse sobre la mesa- esto es una broma de mal gusto- le dije triste.

-Por favor Katniss- me dijo ella suplicante, yo me levante de la mesa y salí del café, tenía que ver a Gale, para que el me digiera que era mentira lo que Madge dijo.

Ya llevaba más de diez minutos caminando, sentí gotitas en mi cabeza, y supe que estaba lloviendo. Me gustaba la lluvia era linda, pero en estos momento es lo que menos necesito.

Cruce una calle, luego otra, di vuelta en una esquina, camine y ella estaba enfrente de la casa de Gale, iba a empezar a caminar, pero me detuve, Gale estaba enfermo, ¿enserio lo iba a molestar nada mas por la mentira de Madge?

Todos mis pensamientos se detuvieron, al ver como la puerta de la casa de Gale se abría, y de ahí salían Gale y una chica besándose apasionadamente, él la sostenía por la cintura, sus manos fueron descendió hasta llegar al trasero de la chica y ahí dejo sus manos.

Cuando por fin se separaron, juntaron sus frentes, mire hacia arriba, y mire que ya no había parado de llover, dirigí mi mirada de nuevo hacia ellos ¿porqué no se darán cuenta que estoy aquí?¿acaso es este uno de esos sueños en los que Gale me deja?

-Eres increíble nena- le dijo Gale a la chica.

-No tanto como tu- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, pude ver bien a la chica y mire que no era de la escuela- pero ya me tengo que ir- le dijo ella con un puchero, Gale le sonrió y le dio un beso corto- di que me extrañaras.

-Te extrañare- dijo Gale mirándola con deseo- en verdad quisiera que te quedaras conmigo y jamás separarnos, pero no se puede.

-Enserio ya me tengo que ir- dijo la chica, los dos voltearon hacia mi dirección, ya que yo estaba enfrente de la casa, la chica me miro mal, y Gale me miro sorprendido, y después cambio a preocupado.

-Kat, puedo explicarlo- dijo el mirándome, yo solo negué y me eche a correr, sentí como Gale estaba detrás de mí, entonces él me volteo- enserio Kat lo puedo explicar, ella no me interesa- me dijo Gale.

-Enserio Gale- le dije incrédula- lo vi todo.

-Katniss tu eres a la única que quiero- dijo el, por su rostro empezaron a verse lagrimas.

-¿En verdad esperas que te crea?- le dije molesta, lo extraño es que no estaba llorando.

-Lo siento- me dijo él, me abrazo y yo lo empuje y me miro con tristeza- dame otra oportunidad, lo puedo remediar.

-Gale lo nuestro jamás volverá a hacer lo mismo- le dije molesta, el se arrodillo- párate- le grite.

-No- dijo el mirándome a los ojos- por favor fue un momento de debilidad, el pasado es pasado, por favor perdóname.

-Gale levántate, además no fue solo una fueron varias ¿crees que soy estúpida? Madge me conto todo- le dije con odio.

-Solo necesito otra oportunidad, te lo suplico cambiare seré bueno y fiel- me que dijo Gale- Katniss solo fue un momento de debilidad.

-Y le dijiste que si a todas ellas- le grite- les hubieras dicho que no a todas ellas, lo hubieras pensado antes dos veces antes de echar a perder todo- Gale solo me miraba triste- lo que hiciste con todas ellas repercute en mi.

-¡No Gale te hubieras acordado de mí! Y no deberías de estar aquí rogándome por perdón a mis pies- rodee los ojos, ya tendría tiempo para llorar en mi habitación.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solté un suspiro, no iba a llorar enfrente de él, porque no se lo merecía y negué con mi cabeza al ver que Gale no se paraba y que seguía llorando.

-¿Sabes? No me puedo resistir, antes de que me largue, contéstame esto- le dije sin emoción en mi rostro ni en mi voz- ¿esto valió la pena?¿acaso todas ellas valieron la pena?

-Katniss en verdad lo lamento- dijo Gale.

-No tu no lo lamentas- le dije, en ese momento él se levanto, me miro estampo sus labios contra los míos, yo solo veía sus ojos cerrados, dos segundos después me enfade y le di una patada en su entrepierna, el se separo de mi rápidamente y le di un puñetazo en la cara con todas mis fuerzas- enserio Gale hubieras dicho que no- le dije sin emoción, me fui de ahí, mi casa estaba muy lejos, así que cuando paso un taxi enfrente de mí, me subí a él le di la dirección de mi casa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa le pague al conductor, y entre en mi casa.

-Katniss que bueno que llegas, hay pizza para cenar-dijo mi madre alegremente, cuando me miro se le quito su sonrisa de la cara- Katniss pero si estas empapada, ¿estás bien?- me dijo mi madre.

-Sí, no es nada por qué preocuparse- le dije tratando de no llorar.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mi madre.

-Termine con Gale, tal parece que yo lo quería a él y él quería a muchas- le dije con una mueca.

-Oh pequeña- me dijo abrazándome, cuando nos separamos ella tomo mi mano derecha y sus ojos se agrandaron al verla- ¿Qué te paso en la mano?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Golpee a Gale- le dije.

-¿El quedo peor?- me dijo mi madre.

-Si- le dije esperando a que me regañara.

-Esa es mi chica- me dijo con una sonrisa- ahora hay que ver tu mano- dijo ella. La reviso y me dijo que nada mas estaba hinchada, le unto pomada, me dio una pastilla para el dolor y cenamos pizza, luego me fui a dormir, por suerte no soñé nada respecto a Gale.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y ustedes que creían que Madge era amante de Gale, pues no, ya enserio pobre Madge, dejen reviews con su opinión:3_


	14. Chapter 14

POV Katniss

Hoy es viernes, estoy en mi cama recostada no eh dormido mucho, porque en la noche se me venían todos los recuerdos de mi relación con Gale y empezaba a llorar, hoy eh decidido que no tengo que llorar más por un estúpido como él. A parte de que no fui a la escuela por lo de Gale, mi mano derecha no está del todo bien, y mi madre me dejo quedarme aquí.

Escuche la puerta de mi casa abrirse y no me asuste, porque sabía que era Prim.

-Katniss, ya llegue y traje amigos- dijo Prim gritando, es extraño ella no acostumbra traer personas a la casa, se escucharon como subían las escaleras, y se abrió mi puerta mostrando tres cabelleras rubias- mira te traje a Peeta y a Madge- dijo Prim sonriéndome, ellos entraron a mi habitación- bien, yo me voy tengo que hacer tarea- dijo Prim para después salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-Si quieren se pueden sentar- les dije, mientras que me sentaba en la cama y me recargaba en el respaldo de mi cama, Madge se sentó a la orilla de mi cama y Peeta se quedo recargado en la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Madge.

-Bien- conteste- ¿y ustedes?

-Bien- contestaron al unisón.

-Te traje los trabajos y la tarea de hoy- dijo Madge sonriéndome.

-Traje galletas- dijo Peeta sonriendo mientras levantaba una bolsa de galletas, que no había visto- ¿Qué te paso en la mano?- pregunto él preocupado, se acerco a mí, le dio la bolsa de galletas a Madge, y ella la acepto gustosa y empezó a comer una, el agarro mi mano derecha, la cual estaba medio morada, pero no me dolía mucho.

-Oh no te preocupes, golpee a Gale por patán- le dije.

-¿El quedo peor?- me pregunto Peeta.

-Sí- conteste.

-Esa es mi chica- dijeron Madge y Peeta al mismo tiempo. Después Peeta y Madge se quedaron unas horas más y vimos una película de comedia, luego charlamos. Después Madge recibió un mensaje de su padre y se tuvo que ir y me dijo que me vería mañana para pasar un sábado de chicas. Cuando se fue me sentí un poco extraña estando sola con Peeta, porque antes cuando me quedaba con Peeta era algo así: Peeta + Katniss ÷ Gale= solo amigos. Pero ahora que eh terminado con Gale es: Peeta + Katniss- Gale= ¿? Peeta se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, volteo y me dijo adiós, luego me dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Te veo en la noche- me dijo con una sonrisa, luego se fue. Mi madre llego media hora después de que Peeta se fuera, y me pregunto cómo estaba cuando me estaba revisando mi mano, yo le conteste que mejor que nunca y ella solo sonrió. Estaba ansiosa por ver a Peeta, así que escogí cambiarme de ropa, me decidí por un vertido azul que estaba semi corto y unos zapatos blancos, luego nerviosamente espere que llegara la hora de ver a Peeta. Cuando la hora llego salí al balcón, Peeta estaba ahí, lo mire por un largo rato hasta que el miro que yo lo estaba mirando el me sonrió, y yo me sonroje un poco y le cante las dos canciones.

-Katniss, ¿puedes venir por un momento?- me dijo en un susurro fuerte cuando termine las canciones, yo solo le asentí con mi cabeza y me metí a mi habitación y después, salí de mi cuarto. Cuando por fin pude salir de mi casa, me dirigí a donde estaba Peeta. Cuando estaba enfrente de él, le sonreí.

-Hola- dijo él, me tendió una rosa blanca con un listón rojo – es para ti- dijo sonrojado.

-Es muy bonita- le dije mientras agarraba la rosa- gracias Peeta- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba hipnotizada viendo la rosa, cuando levante mi mirada vi que Peeta me estaba mirando intensamente.

-Katniss hay algo que te quiero decir- dijo el nerviosamente- Katniss…- me miro a los ojos- siento mucho lo sucedido con Gale pero…- él dejo se hablar y miro el pasto, seguramente reunión las fuerzas para decirme ese algo, yo solamente lo miraba curiosa, el se centro su mirada de nuevo en mí, pero algo había cambiando, el me miraba con calma- yo te quiero desde el primer instante en que te vi- dijo él mientras me empezaba a acariciar mi cabello- no puedo dejar en tus hermosos ojos grises, tu bella sonrisa, tus perfectos labios y tu voz hermosa, todos los días no puedo esperar para que te pueda ver, para poder estar contigo. Me quede con mi boca abierta, estaba sorprendida por lo que me acaba de decir Peeta, la cerré y luego intente decir algo pero no pude, así que cerré mi boca, el miro que no sabía que decir sobre todo lo que me dijo.

-No importa si no sientes lo mismo por mí, yo solo quería decirte esto antes de que pasara más tiempo, y perdóname por decirte esto después de un día que tu hayas roto con Gale, pero no podía esperar más. Yo estaba procesando todas las palabras que él me dijo, mientras que el me acariciaba la cara, intente encontrar palabras pero no me salían, aclare mi garganta y enfoque mi mente, empecé a pensar en todos los momentos en los que me sentía diferente y feliz con Peeta, entonces yo también lo quería, bueno no tanto como él me quiere, pero jamás sentí esto con Gale, ¡Oh mi dios! Muy adentro de mí sabia que lo quería mientras que estaba con Gale, pero no quería admitirlo porque estaba en una relación con Gale. Peeta en ese momento deje de acariciar mi rostro para después voltearse e irse, pero no lo deje, lo agarre de la mano, el volteo sorprendido.

-A mí también me gustas Peeta- dije nerviosa – cada vez que estas cerca de mi me haces sentir feliz y diferente- le dije aun nerviosa. El me abrazo y estuvimos así por mucho tiempo, entonces él se separo de mí para verme a los ojos.

-Te amo- me dijo Peeta. Se empezó a acercar a mí, sus labios estaban a menos de cinco centímetros de los míos-¿Puedo besarte?- me pregunto, en serio el era todo un caballero, como repuesta a su pregunta yo me acerque a él hasta que nuestros se juntaron, nos estábamos besando.

Sabes cuándo vez una película, en la parte en que los protagonistas se besan y dicen que sienten chispas, eso yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, fue un beso muy tierno. Cuando nos separamos el me abrazo.

-Te amo, que no se te olvide- me susurro al oído, para después separarse y darme otro beso rápido y decirme que nos veíamos mañana e irse. Me dirigí a mi casa y cuando llegue a mi cuarto me acosté pensando en Peeta, y me dormí.

Desperté de nuevo, se escuchaba música afuera, me levante vi la hora, y despertador indicaba que eran las 2:30 a.m. fui hacia las puertas de mi balcón y abrí una cortina para ver que estaba pasando afuera, y me sorprendí por quien mire que estaba afuera.

* * *

_Que genial que les haya gustado el trece, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. _

_Lyzeth98: me harás una fiesta:3 que genial ok no. _

_RenathaKannibal: felicidades demasiado atrasadas. _

_Guest: aquí está la continuación. _

_Dejen su hermosa opinión en un reviews._


	15. Chapter 15

POV Katniss

Abrí las puertas del balcón y salí, mire que era Gale con mariachis atrás de él, uno de los mariachis cantaba sobre que tan roto tenía el corazón y que lo perdonara, yo solamente negué con la cabeza enojada, después de que se acabo esa canción siguieron con otra, en ese momento tuve una idea.

-Muchas gracias Gale-le sonreí falsamente- te voy a traer un regalo- dije con malicia, entre a mi habitación, y después a mi baño, de ahí empecé a llenar un balde pequeño que tenia de metal con agua, cuando se termino de llenar, cerré la llave del agua y salí al balcón, y puse el balde atrás de mi espalda- aquí está tu regalo, solo acércate un poco más- Gale obediente se acerco más.

-Sabía que me aceptarías de nuevo Katniss, que no ves que estamos hechos el uno para él o…- no deje terminar a Gale, porque le eche el agua del balde, y aparte también el balde, supongo que debió de dolerle porque era de metal.

-Oh Gale, espero que te haya gustado era solo para ti- le dije con una sonrisa falsa- adiós Gale- le dije para entrar a mi cuarto y cerrar las puertas del balcón, apague la luz de mi cuarto y me acorte a dormir. Me desperté temprano y me metí a bañar, me puse mi uniforme, un poco de perfume y brillo labial y ya estaba lista, desayune y después me lave los dientes, agarre mi mochila y salí de mi casa, para caminar a la escuela.

Cuando llegue al salón solo había muy pocas personas ahí, conmigo eran cuatro, entonces así se sentía llegar temprano, me senté en mi pupitre y mire por la ventana a ver cuando llegaba Peeta, sentí que me cubrieron los ojos, y sonreí al pensar que era Peeta, pero cuando me destaparon los ojos y me gire para mirar a la persona, vi que era Gale, quite mi sonrisa y lo asesine con mi mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gale?- le pregunte enojada.

-Solo quiero mirar a mi novia-me contesto como si nada.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Porque si es sobre mí, yo no soy tu novia estúpido- le dije con desprecio.

-Qué bonita te ves- dijo el ignorándome, ya me estaba hartando. En ese momento se acerco a mí, yo ya estaba a punto de patearlo.

-Gale- dijo una voz femenina, por el tono que empleo parecía que estaba molesta con Gale, los dos volteamos a verla, y ahí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Clove apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Creo que tienes que irte- le dije a Gale con burla y desprecio, el me miro dolido y se fue con Clove, yo di un suspiro de alivio, cuando ya se habían ido. Minutos después llegó Peeta, el se me quedo mirando mucho tiempo.

-Te ves hermosa- me dijo con una sonrisa, para después acercarse a mí y besarme, le rodee con mis brazos su cuello y así estuvimos besándonos por un rato, entonces escuchamos algo.

-Ejem- dijeron, Peeta y yo nos separamos y volteamos a mirar a la persona, era Madge - veo que ustedes están trabajando duro- nos dijo con burla.

Peeta me dio un último beso rápido, y empezamos a platicar con Madge, Peeta me tenia abrazada por detrás, el tenia su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Llego Finnick después de unos cinco minutos, y nos miro con sorpresa.

-¿Desde cuándo empezó esto?- nos pregunto él.

-Desde ayer, ¿algún problema?- dijo Peeta molesto.

-No, pero woo- dijo Finnick.

En ese momento llego la profesora y todos nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, y así pasaron las horas lentamente, hasta que por fin llegamos a la hora del almuerzo. Guarde mis cosas, termine y sentí que alguien me abrazo por atrás.

-¿No esperabas irte sin mí ¿verdad?- me dijo la voz de Peeta, una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro.

-Bien par de enamorados, vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre- dijo Finnick, Peeta me soltó, yo me voltee, para ver como Finnick y Madge nos sonreían, Peeta me agarro la mano en ese momento, los cuatro salimos del salón para dirigirnos a la cafetería. Nos sentamos en una mesa, pasee mi mirada por toda la cafetería hasta llegar a la mesa en la que Gale estaba con Clove, los dos se estaban besando apasionadamente, yo sentí asco así que la quite rápidamente de ahí, mire a un lado de mi, ahí estaba Peeta mirándome, yo le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

* * *

_Bien chicas aquí está el capitulo 15, espero que les haya gustado, antes de que se me olvide chicas, el siguiente capítulo es el ultimo de este fanfic. _

_Bueno no olviden poner su hermosa opinión en los lindos reviews:3_


	16. Chapter 16

POV Katniss

Han pasado dos meses, hoy es sábado, estoy sentada a la orilla de un lago y Peeta está a un lado de mí, no me puedo quejar, Peeta y yo oficialmente no somos novios, pero nos besamos mucho para ser solo amigos.

Eh perdonado a Gale, pero eso no implica que olvide lo que hiso. Él ahora se podría decir que es feliz con muchas chicas de la escuela, a veces en la hora del almuerzo nuestras miradas se cruzan y él me sonríe pero lo único que obtiene de mí, es una mueca de intento de sonrisa amable.

En ese momento suelto un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta Peeta.

-Nada, esto es lindo ¿sabes? Estar aquí contigo-le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que bien que pienses eso, pensaba que estabas aburrida, ya ves que yo soy muy aburrido- me dijo Peeta con una sonrisa de lado.

-Tú no eres aburrido, eres increíble y siempre hayas la manera de hacerme sonreír, además yo soy la amargada aquí- le dije todavía con mi sonrisa.

-Si eso es cierto, eres la persona más amargada que eh visto en la vida- me dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Oye!- le dije molesta mientras le daba un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Auch! Eso duele Katniss- me dijo sobándose donde le había golpeado- pero quiero que recuerdes esto.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto.

-Tú eres mi amargada- dijo con orgullo, para después acercarse a mí y juntar sus labios con los míos, después de un rato nos separamos por falta de aire pero teníamos las frentes juntas, yo tenía los ojos cerrados después cuando me canse, los abrí y me encontré con unos ojos azules y también con una sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreír también, nos separamos y el agarro mis manos y las sostuvo sobre las suyas –Katniss hace mucho que debí de decirte esto, pero, no estaba seguro si me corresponderías –Peeta se relamió los labios en ese momento –así que creo que este es el momento correcto– el soltó un suspiro- Katniss, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- dijo nerviosamente.

-Claro que sí Peeta-le dije sin dudar y nos abrazamos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, me has hecho el chico más feliz Katniss- dijo él para después estampar sus labios en los míos, el se levanto y me levanto, para después girarme, creía que nos íbamos a caer, pero no paso eso, su risa era contagiosa, así que no pude evitar reír, por fin se canso y me deposito en el suelo, nos besamos, después de nuevo nos volvimos a sentar para contemplar el atardecer. Peeta es un gran chico, él siempre sabia que decir, él me da galletas y a veces algunos panecillos de queso, él siempre me demuestra su amor por mí, por todos estos motivos y porque hay más motivos, que eh olvidado mencionar, no duce en decirle.

-Te amo Peeta- le dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Katniss- dijo él con sinceridad, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y él le dio un pequeño beso a mi cabeza, y volvimos a contemplar el atardecer.

Esto es nuestro, esta es nuestra historia de cómo él me fue robando sonrisas, miradas, abrazos y besos para después robar mi corazón.

FIN

* * *

_Bien si ya termino, gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron, desde el comienzo sabía que este fanfic iba ser corto pero no sabía que tan corto iba a ser, tengo que confesarlo estoy un poco triste porque se haya terminado, enserio espero haberlo terminado bien, este es mi primer fanfic y cada opinión que ponían en los reviews me emocionaba, cada favorito que ponían era como recibir un regalo, cada que indicaban que seguían la historia lo juro brincaba de alegría, y estoy feliz por el hecho de que lo hayan leído y ya no se que más decirles, porque si sigo voy a llorar, hasta luego:3, las quiero lectoras._


End file.
